Conjuration
Conjuration Runes *'Oculto '- This rune will cause spells to be cast without any visual effect, causing enemies to suffer a -2 penalty to their spell resistance against the spell cast. *'Durar '- This rune gives your spells staying power, causing the spell to last for 1 additional turn. *'Dormir '- This rune causes any spell that effectively strikes an enemy to also make the target sleepy, causing them to take a -1 penalty on combat rolls. *'Salud '- This rune imbues your spells with a radiant warmth, causing each spell cast to heal the conjurer and allies within 10 feet for 1% of their max HP. *'Largo '- This rune makes the arcane energy in your spells travel farther, increasing the distance of each spell by 10 feet. *'Escudo '- This rune causes your spells to protect you, granting the conjurer a non-stacking shield that absorbs damage equal to your intelligence modifier each time you cast a spell. Summonings *'Arcane Protector' - Conjures up a phantasmal knight, which stands beside an ally and deflects 1/4 of damage dealt to them per turn for 3 turns. *'Arcane Judicator' - The conjurer calls up a powerful judge, which watches over the battlefield from the conjurers position for 4 turns. If any allies within 15 feet take damage, the judicator deals 1/4 of that damage back to the attacker. *'Unstable Clone '- Creates a copy of the caster or one of their teammates. This copy has the same stats as the original, as well as the same armor and weapons. On the turn the clone is summoned the DM will assign a number to every participant on the field, then roll a die. The resulting number is the target the clone will attack, dealing weapon damage each turn for 2 turns. *'Alternate Self '- Calls forth a version of the caster from a different reality. This alternate is of a class of the casters choosing at the same level as the caster is. The alternate can use any one ability available to the chosen class appropriate for their level each turn for 3 turns. *'Prismatic Dragon Whelp' - The conjurer summons to their side a small infant dragon, who will then breathe a bolt of prismatic energy at any target the conjurer attacks or casts a spell upon for 3 turns. This bolt deals 1% of the target's max HP as arcane damage, and ignores spell immunities. *'Conjure Beast' - The conjurer summons up a creature of their choosing from the Beast list for 1d6 turns. This creature is the same level as the conjurer and can be controlled as a seperate hero for the duration of it's summon. *'Manifest Elemental '- The conjurer summons up a being from the Elementals list for 1d4 turns. This being is the same level as the conjurer, however it cannot be controlled, but will instead attack the nearest enemy to the conjurer until it's duration wears off. *'Create Golem '- The conjurer puts together any golem from the Golems list. The golem will be the same level as the conjurer and can be controlled as a seperate hero. Unlike other summons, however, the golem has an unlimited duration and will only vanish when it dies. Only one golem can be summoned at a time. Red Spells *'Faerie Wisps '- Conjures up a wisp to your side for every red ring you have active. Each wisp can target one enemy, encircling it for 2 turns and preventing the target from casting spells or using special abilities. The wisp then explodes, dealing 1d4 multiplied by your intelligence modifier in arcane damage to the target. *'Devil's Flame' - Summons searing flames around the targeted enemy, dealing 1d4 times the number of red rings you have active in supernatural damage per turn for 2 turns. *'Prismatic Ash '- Releases a cloud of arcane smoke in front of the conjurer, which covers a 15 foot by 15 foot area and lasts 1 turn for every red ring you have active. Anyone inside the cloud takes 1d6 arcane damage per turn they are inside the cloud. *'Lunar Bolt '- Calls down the dark side of the moon, plunging an area 10 feet by 10 feet into absolute darkness for 1 turn. On the next turn, any one caught within the area takes 1d6 times the number of red rings you have active in supernatural damage. *'Pillars of Arcana '- Make a hit roll against all targets that are visible to the conjurer. Each successful roll strikes the target with a focused beam of energy for 1d6 times the number of red rings you have active in arcane damage. Blue Spells *'Blur '- The conjurer causes themselves or an ally to seem out of focus to those who look upon them for 1 turn for each blue ring you have active, causing enemies to suffer a -2 penalty to hit and Reflex save rolls. *'Unyielding Wall '- Raises a wall of pure energy in a straight line 20 feet across. This wall is unpassable and unbreakable, lasting for 1 turn for each blue ring you have active. *'Mirror Shards '- Summons 1 enchanted crystal mirror for each blue ring you have active around the targeted ally. Each shard will reflect 1 spell cast upon the effected target back at the caster. *'Arcane Shield '- Creates a floating shield in front of an ally that will block 1d6 damage for each blue ring active before breaking. *'Scatter Field '- Creates a dome over the area for 1 turn per blue ring you have active. The field will cause the all allies within 20 feet of the conjurer to take only half damage from any magic source. Green Spells *'Charm' - Beguiles an enemy target, preventing them from performing any actions against the caster and their allies for 1 turn for each green ring you have active. *'Phantasmal Distraction '- Creates an illusionary version of the caster at any targeted location up to 30 feet away. Enemies with an intelligence score of 14 or lower will treat this illusion as though it were real. The illusion can perform 1 simple non-combat action for each green ring you have active, which it will repeat every turn for 3 turns before vanishing. *'Temptation '- The conjurer weaves an illusion of splendor around themselves, attracting the attention of 1 enemy for each green ring you have active. Each affected target must make a Will Save or move walk unawaredly towards the conjurer on their next turn. *'Nightmare '- Creates the illusion of a grisly frightful scene in the mind of the target, who must make a Will save or else become terrified and panic for 1 turn for each green circle you have active. Paniced enemies cannot use combat actions, and will instead flee in random directions. Yellow Spells *'All Seeing Eye '- Conjures up a floating ghostly eyeball, that has a movement speed of 20 feet and lasts for 1 turn for each yellow ring you have active. Everything within the eye's field of view is also visible to the conjurer. *'Duplicate '- Creates a phantom double of a targeted ally. The double will perform the same actions as the original for 1 turn for each yellow ring you have active. *'Imbue Weapon '- Enchants the casters or an allies weapon, giving it bonus damage equal to 1d4 times the number of yellow rings you have active. Purple Spells *'Arcane Shackles '- The targeted enemy becomes snared to the ground, preventing all movement actions for 1 turn for each purple ring you have active. *'Cage '- Creates a 10 foot by 10 foot area around the targeted enemy that they cannot pass, cast spells, or used ranged weapons through for 1 turn for each purple ring you have active. *'Enslave' - The targeted enemy must make a Will Save or else become ensorceled, helping the caster and their allies for 1 turn for each purple ring you have active.